The Legend of Paz mark II
by Marky-Mark7
Summary: Remake. No longer just a video game play through. A terrifying, geometric man rules Hyrule. The Ocarina of Time is being played by a brunette. A hyperactive fairy is loose. Wait. Geometric? Brunette? Hyperactive? Yes! It's the story you've all been waiting for: a LoZ/GF crossover! Get your pine tree caps and strap on your replica swords as I recount to you; The Legend of Paz.


**A/N:** So, here is a revised edition of my earlier fic of the same name. The events will be roughly the same, but with new (and improved!) dialogue. It won't just be a copy of the Ocarina of Time script. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prelude

"In these vast, several trees of Hyrule Forest, long have I served as the guardian spirit.

A large tree, as tall as a castle, looms into view.

"Good morrow! I am known as the Great Deku Trembley."

Away, over a grassy knoll, a village of tree houses can be seen. Small children decked out in green garb run hither and thither, playing in the fields and tree stumps.

"The children of the forest, I like to call them the Kokiri; they're Kokirific! The Kokiri live here with me. Each Kokirific child has his or her own guardian fairy."

The scene changes again. Inside a dark house- a sparsely decorated house- lies a small, lonely boy. As we watch, he quivers in his sleep, perhaps having another nightmare of events to come.

"However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy…"

* * *

Chapter 1: The Summons

"Ma'be… Ma'be, where art thou? Come hither… Hither, I say!"

A small, magenta-coloured fairy left the surrounding meadow and zipped up to hover in front of the Great Deku Trembley. Wherever she flew, a rainbow trail followed behind her. It is impossible to hover and be completely still,* but even if it were possible, this particular fairy would bounce around anyway, such is her perpetual effervescence.

"Ah, Ma'be the fairy. How art thou? Be'eth the family well? What is thy favourite colour?

"Hi, Great Deku Trembley! I'm good. The other fairies are fine, too. And I like ALL THE COLOURS! Except puke green. It's nasty. How about you?"

"Well, I've always been partial to gamboge*. It reminds me of my favourite condiment, mustard. Thou know'st, I know a very nice field of mustard over Meadow Way. Tart fellows to be sure, but always popular with a certain, special crowd. But enough of that! I've called thou here for a monumentally special purpose. Listen to my words, the words of the GREAT DEKU TREMBLEY!"

The fairy looked up at the massive tree in confusion.

"Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm. Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. But… Before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing.

"It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth. Ma'be, go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me… I don't have much time left. Fly, Ma'be, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

With that, Ma'be flew off at mach 3, eager to start this boy's adventure, as well as her own.

She exited a narrow path and came into the village area from before. There was a thick, immutable cloud cover in the skies above. As she flew around, Ma'be questioned several children and their fairies about the fairy-less boy. After a few minutes of aimlessly scanning faces and houses, Ma'be spied one treehouse that was different from all the others- it had a ladder. It seemed likely, so she nodded in determination and flew towards it. It, and coincidentally, a fence. The collision with the fence did nothing to deter her. She shook off her surprise and shot through a hole, and up to the house entrance.

Inside was dark and gloomy. Nothing stood out in particular as having sentimental value. At the far end of the room, an emerald lump of cloth rose and fell with deep, measured breaths.

"Hello… Hey!

"Hellooo, Dipper! Wake up! The Great Deku Trembley wants to talk to you! Come on, sleepy head, get up!"

The lump grumbled and shifted position.

"Come on! Come oooonn! It's nearly noon, you lazy boy! I bet you don't even change your tunic until someone tells you to!"

At last, the lump righted itself to reveal a boy of about 12, with a tousled mop of brown hair.

"Ugh. Who are you?"

"FINALLY you wake up! I'm Ma'be the fairy. (But you can call me Mabel, if you want. I've always wanted a human name!) The Great Deku Trembley summoned you. I'm here to guide you to him. So let's go!"

"The Great Deku Trembley? What does he want to see me for? This seems mysterious…"

Dipper got off his bed, walked around the central stump, picked up a rucksack without stopping, and headed out the doorway. But he stopped, leaned back inside the doorway and, from a hat rack on the jamb, grabbed a bluish-green nightcap, and fit it snugly on his head.

Once outside, a mellow but cheerful voice could be heard calling from the distance.

"Yahoo! Hey, Dipper!" A redheaded Kokiri was running to Dipper's house, waving.

"Wendy!"

Dipper blushed and waved back before starting down the ladder. He fumbled in his haste and dropped the last four feet onto his head. He grunted and brushed the dirt off his tunic.

 _Smooth. Real smooth, Dipper._

"Whoa. Is that fairy your new partner?" Wendy said.

"I guess so."

"I'm taking him to see the Great Deku Trembley." Mabel said.

"Hm. So the Great Deku Trembley summoned you, eh? That's some serious honour biz. Mind if Manly Dan and I tag along?"

Manly Dan was Wendy's fairy. He was large, red, and surly-looking. When addressed, he grunted his affirmation and punched his hand in a passively threatening fashion.

"S-sure! I'd love for you to come with us!"

"Awesome! Lead the way, fairy."

"My name is Ma'be, but you can call me Mabel."

"Right on. Nice to meet you, Mabel."

"Maa-aabellll!" Manly Dan yodeled.

Mabel flew off through the village. She led the way to a path blocked by a very moody-looking Kokiri.

"Hey, you! 'Mr. No-Fairy-No-Friends!'"

"Robbie, dear, be polite." Said Robbie's fairy, a chipper, orange, motherly-type.

"Not now, Janice." Robbie sneered.

"Oh great, Robbie." Dipper groaned. "Move aside, please. I have to talk to the Great Deku Trembley about something."

"What's your deal with the great Deku Trembley? With no fairy, you're not welcome here!"

"Ahem." Mabel introduced herself.

"What? You've got a fairy?! Since when?" Robbie demanded.

"Hi, Mabel dear." Janice called.

"Since just now." Dipper fired back.

"Hi Mrs. Valentino!" Mabel called back.

"What does the great Deku Trembley want with you anyway? Why would he want to talk to you and not me? The Great Robbie?"

"I won't know until I get there, will I?"

"This is bunk. I don't believe it! You don't even have the right stuff yet! How are you gonna get to the great Deku Trembley without a sword and shield? There's monsters on the way there, you know."

"Well I hardly see how you'd be an improvement, Robbie." Wendy said. "You haven't got a sword or shield either."

"You got nothin', punk!" screamed Manly Dan.

"What? I mean- that's not the point! If you wanna pass me, you gotta have a weapon and shield! Sheesh!"

Dipper and Mabel left the uncouth Robbie in disgruntlement. Wendy and Manly Dan stayed to try and talk some sense into the older boy.

"I mean, he wasn't wrong: a sword and shield are important in battle." Mabel said.

"Does the Great Deku Trembley want me to fight?"

Mabel made an "I don't know" sound.

"Well, I can buy a shield at the general store for forty rupees (Ŕ40)*, but where am I supposed to get a sword? We have no forges."

"Hold on, Dipper. First things first. Let's start with the shield. We can worry about a fighting back later."

Dipper spent an hour walking around the forest clearing, picking through grass, over-turning rocks, fishing around in the shallow ponds, anything he could do to accumulate enough rupees for a shield from the shop.

He was even able to sneak into Robbie's house and found three unopened chests with rupees inside! And one chest containing a little cloth heart with stitches sewn across it.

… _Better leave that one in there. Too personal._ But anyway, if Robbie was so dead-set on Dipper having proper equipment, then the least he could do is fund the shield. That left Dipper with Ŕ36. Almost there.

Across from Robbie's house was a rise with another house and a small fence maze on top. It wasn't really a maze. Someone just decided to put fence posts inside a grassy area that was already fenced-in. it wasn't difficult to find your way around or anything.

Dipper wandered over. The fences were old, pretty cheaply-made. And short enough that anyone could hop over them. Which Dipper did now.

At the end of the 'maze' was a small crawlspace.

"Where do you think that leads?" Mabel asked.

"Wanna zip through real fast and tell me?"

Mabel scoffed.

"Didn't think so…"

Dipper got down on all fours and crawled through with Mabel hovering just behind. On the other side were a few stone walls and some grass. And…

"What's that rumbling sound?"

"Look out!" screamed Mabel.

Around the corner came a large boulder. Dipper didn't wait around for it. He bolted around the other corner. Then another. And another. It seemed like he was going around in circles. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a secluded area with a plinth and a large chest on it.

He dove for the small area out of the path of the bolder.

"Phew."

As the boulder rolled away, Dipper inspected the large chest. It was wood. It had iron hinges. It was your ordinary large chest.

It wasn't locked.

Dipper opened it. It was pretty deep, and he had to bend over the side of the chest to retrieve what was inside it. However, when he extricated himself from the box, in his hands he held…

A sword! It was small, with a little green gem on the hilt, but it was balanced nicely. Perfect for a boy his age to wield!

"Where did this come from? Whose is it?" Dipper asked.

"There's no name or signpost. Someone probably left it here in case someone else needed it"

"I don't want to steal it, though…"

"Well, you could just borrow it."

Dipper paused to think long enough for the sword, with its promise of adventure (or the satisfaction of rubbing it in Robbie's face, whichever came first), to polarize his moral compass.

"Yeah. I'll bring it back when I'm older and I've gotten a man's sword!"

Now he just had to get past the unremitting roll-rock. If he timed it just right…

He darted out and around the corner before the boulder could turn him into a dip-cake.

Back through the crawlspace and he was in the grassy fence area. Well, now he had a sword. Time to test it out. He started by cutting a sign. In his defense, the sign said it was meant to be used as practice. In bold, friendly letters.

It really was a nice blade. Next he tested it on some of the taller clumps of grass.

 **Ching!**

"Huh?"

When Dipper cut the grass, a green (1) rupee fell out of it. Ŕ37. He tried it again.

 **Ching!**

The same thing happened. Another green rupee. Ŕ38.

He only needed two more rupees and then he could afford the shield!

He cut another sprig of grass and got another green rupee ( **Ching!** ). Ŕ39. Just one more…

He cut a final grassy patch, but this time the **Ching!** was a little higher. In place of the grass stood a blue (5) rupee.

"Hah! Yes! Forty-four rupees! I've got more than enough for the shield!"

"Awesome! Get it, and let's go!"

Dipper scooped up the blue gem and raced down to the general store. The purchase was simple enough. One Deku shield. Bought. Prepped. Equipped.

Robbie couldn't complain now. Dipper ran back to the path with Mabel floating along behind him. When they were within earshot, they could hear a heated argument.

"You always tell other people what to do, ordering them around!"

"These other dorks don't know what's good for them!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes!... No… Sometimes!"

"Uggghhh! You've got this, this, superiority complex!"

"Psh! I don't even know what that means!" Robbie proclaimed proudly.

"You think you're better than everyone else."

"Yes."

"Ugh! Robbie!"

"Ah-hem." Dipper thought now was as good a time as any to introduce himself.

"Hey! I said you can't pass without- is that a Deku shield?"

"Yes."

"Psh! You still need a-"

 **Shring!**

"-sword… Is that the Kokiri sword?!

"I guess. No one was guarding it. It's not inscribed."

"Well… Well… W-well…"

"Let him pass, Robbie. He's got a sword and shield like you asked, and now he's late for his meeting with the Great Deku Trembley."

"Grr! Fine. But I, the Great Robbie, will never think you're cool." Under his breath, he mumbled something music-related as he stomped off in a huff.

"What a jerk. Come on, Dipper. Let's get you to the Great Deku Trembley." Wendy led the way down the path. Then, all of a sudden-

 **Vrup! Clack-clack-clack-clack-clack!**

Some weird plants burst up from the ground and started swaying on their stems like flails.

"Whoa! What are these?!"

"Deku Babas! Cut their stems with your-"

"Hyah! Hii-YAH!"

 **Punch! Kick! Chop!**

Wendy made quick work of the devilish plants, quite to Dipper and Mabel's surprise. She picked up one of the dried-up stems to use as a walking stick.

"So, shall we?" Wendy carried on.

Dipper and Mabel stared. Dipper and Mabel shared a befuddled look. Dipper and Mabel shrugged. The group moved on.

The Great Deku Trembley was a huge tree. The biggest in Hyrule. He towered over all the surrounding area. His existence was a marvel, his presence a humbleness. And he had a handlebar moustache.

"Great Deku Trembley! I'm baaaack!"

"Ah, Ma'be, thou hast returned. Dipper, welcome. And young Wendy, too, I see. Welcome back, young lady, welcome back."

"Wassup, GDT?"

"Oh, just small trifles indeed, Miss Wendy. I have been making sure the forest functions like a well-oiled toggle."

"But you don't put oil on a toggle…?" Dipper whispered to Mabel in an aside.

"Shh. Just go with it." Mabel whispered back.

"Yes. It has been a task and a half, dictating decrees after thou disguised thyself and crept into Knight Academy. How did that go, by-the-by?"

"It was radical! The palace guards didn't suspect me for a second!" Wendy claimed triumphantly. "And Manly Dan took care of any guards who got to nosey."

The red fairy screeched and flew at lightning speed towards a rock, which cracked _before_ impact. Several rocks in the immediate vicinity indicated that the headbutt was well-practiced.

"I learned a lot of good fighting techniques, too. But enough about me. What did you want to see Dipper for, Great Deku Trembley?"

"Ah, yes. Dipper, my boy! I must discuss grave matters with thee…"

Dipper stood to attention, ready to receive whatever news the massive tree was about to relay to him.

The group waited.

And waited.

And waited…

"Uh, G-great Deku Trembley, sir?" Dipper spoke up. "I'm listening. What grave matters do you want to talk about?"

"Hm. Funny- I can't remember."

"WHAT?" the group chorused.

"Very peculiar. It was on the tip of my tongue. Here! I say! There's an idea… Dipper, lad."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you travel inside me, locate my tongue, grab the idea off the tip of it, and bring the conversation topic back here?"

"…"

"Come on, then!"

"You want me. A small boy. To go inside your mouth. Find your tongue. And bring what was on the tip of it. Back here."

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Hey. No worries, man. I'll go with you." Wendy told Dipper.

Dipper gave her a look that was leaning back and forth between horrified wonder, and grateful fascination.

"And you've got me!" Mabel chirped.

Dipper glanced at her, nodded, and gulped.

"O-o-okay. I'll do it."

The ground trembled. Dipper staggered, off balance, as the mouth of the giant tree opened wide to reveal a gaping hole.

"Then enter, brave Dipper, and thou too, Ma'be and Wendy. Thou must aid Dipper. And Dipper, when Ma'be or Wendy speak, listen well to their words of wisdom…"

Beside him, Mabel was flying in circles, apparently trying to pick a speck off one of her wings. She grew dizzy, and fluttered onto his shoulder with a flop.

 _Words of wisdom. Riiiiight._

"Hey, dude."

Dipper turned to look at Wendy.

"We got your back." Wendy smiled at him. Manly Dan punched his hand threateningly. Dipper nodded.

Face set in determination to find out whatever the old tree was talking about, Dipper stood up straight, adjusted his green cap, and walked into the mysterious depths of the Great Deku Trembley, Mabel, Wendy, and Manly Dan trailing just behind him.

* * *

*Unless you're a hummingbird, which don't exist for the purposes of this story.

*No, seriously, it's a colour. look it up.

*So, Microsoft Word 2007 has Russian, Greek, Hebrew, Arabic, and Latin, but doesn't have Hindu/Indian symbols. Rupees are the national currency of India, but since I don't have their currency symbol, you guys are getting Latin capital R with accent.

 **A/N:** Sorry there's only one new footnote (*) in this chapter remake. Unless you don't like footnotes. I personally love them. But tell me your thoughts! Is this style of writing superior to the first draft (?) of the story? Is it inferior? Do you like Dipper talking full-time now? Do you want more footnotes? Review, follow/favourite if you want, PM me if you have a more personal question, and I hope to provide you with more procrastination material in the future!


End file.
